


third time lucky

by ugnoise



Series: warm bodies [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breast Enlargement, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Large Cock, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugnoise/pseuds/ugnoise
Summary: man's best friend





	third time lucky

He capped the last of his water bottles, and then dunked his head under the water too for a bit, hoping for some kind of relief from the unrelenting rays of heat beating down from the summer sun. He felt a little baked, skin tight but not red, so he figured he wasn’t gonna suffer too much that night, sweat running down the back of his neck, pooling at his lower back. He'd pretty much gotten used to stewing in his own juices by now so the water was a godsend, and if he didn't have to breathe he would have moved in down there, the water cool and clear and so fucking refreshing.

 

Habit said he should move on now, find somewhere safe to bunker down for when it got dark, but he was enjoying himself and so lingered anyway, packing away his water bottles for later and then slipping out of his boots to dip his feet into the water. Besides, he could afford to take his time now, not needing to constantly be looking over his shoulder with his new bodyguard around.

 

Said bodyguard was prowling around the tree line, nose to the ground, having great fun scaring up mice and squirrels from their hiding places, and he dipped an old tupperware container into the water and set it down next to him as a reward for all his bodyguard's hard work.

 

“Duke,” he called, and the dog abandoned his hunt in a second, trotting eagerly to his side and going straight for the water. He smiled and kicked his feet a little, stroking Duke’s back as he drank heavily.

 

His dog tags said Bartholomew but he'd taken to calling him Duke instead (mostly because he'd never met someone, man or beast, so ready to fight) and the dog had answered to that well enough so. Duke it was.

 

He refilled the container twice more before Duke had his fill, and then Duke lay down at his side, tail wagging in contentment as he dug into his bag to prepare lunch for both of them.

 

He was running low on supplies, because feeding the both of them was a fucking full time job, which meant they'd need to stop off before finding somewhere to settle to pick up some more food but it was worth it.

 

Though he never thought he'd be saying that when he'd first met Duke. When he'd found him he was a pathetic whimpering thing, crawling on the ground begging desperately for scraps. He never thought he'd grow to be this big, strong beast of a dog, almost up to his shoulder, solid and firm and able to take down any unsavoury types or infected that even looked in their direction. He was glad he took the chance.

 

As a result, it had been a blissful couple of months, even though he hadn't seen another human in what felt like an age. He wasn't an idiot though; even though he didn't feel constantly hunted by the infected anymore, he wasn't so lax as to think he could be around people again. He wasn't taking any chances.

 

He must have dozed for a bit, because when he next looked the sun was a lot lower than he expected, so he got them packed up and on the road again in record time, Duke trotting faithfully beside him. The first two stores they found were picked clean, but they hit jackpot on the third so he picked up as much food add he could carry, Duke standing by the door as lookout.

 

He heard Duke’s warning growl as he was doing up his bag, and he dropped it, grabbing a length of metal -- just in case -- from the debris as he crept over to the entrance. It was the infected this time, two of them, shrieking in response to Duke’s furious growl, and then Duke was slamming into them with the force of a wrecking ball, gouging them with his claws and flinging them around like ragdolls. He figured Duke must have found out early on that there wasn't something right with them because he never used his teeth on the infected, or at least, never bit into them, just tore them to fucking shreds instead. It made a vindictive part of him (i.e. all of him) very happy to watch.

 

Another infected lunged out of nowhere, raking clawed hands across one of Duke’s legs, and before Duke’s pained whimper could even sound he was making a lunge of his own, metal bar held like a fucking baseball bat, and with a little wind up, he slammed it full speed across the back of the infected’s head. It dropped like stone, black blood and viscera spurting everywhere, and then the others were down too, torn to pieces by Duke, and just like that the fight was over.

 

Duke immediately made his way over, limping a couple of steps before the pain seemingly eased out enough for him to walk normally, letting out high pitched sounds of worry as he bowled him over, looking for injury, not content until he’d sniffed out every nook and cranny looking for blood.

 

“I’m alright, Duke,” he said rubbing soothingly over his head and sides, “how could I be in danger with you around to protect me, huh?”

 

It took a while but eventually he was allowed up, so he fetched his discarded bag and they set off again together, looking for somewhere to spend the night. They were coming up to the old residential areas, so he scoped out the most defensible house and put his locking picking skills to good use.

 

He shut the door behind them and immediately went to the kitchen to check to see if the water was still running. He had all those bottles he had filled up earlier, but now he was thinking about taking a shower and the idea was so seductive he thought he might actually cry if he didn’t get to.

 

It took a while for the water to run clear, but they had it, and the first thing he did was fill up a dish for Duke who wasn’t looking so hot. Though the sun had gone down, the heat hadn’t gone with it, and he didn’t want Duke getting sick. Duke licked gratefully at his fingers before dipping his head to the water and he pet his back while he was drinking, worried. Duke had been slow, sluggish, all evening but he was drinking his water okay so he leaned over to check on his leg, just in case. There were a series of wicked looking red scratches across the back and it was warm to touch, but had no swelling or infection he could see, so after foraging around the house and managing to unearth a depleted first aid kit from the bathroom, he was able to smear on some antibiotic and wrap it.

 

He set out some food for Duke too, and made a quick dinner for himself, before trudging back up the stairs to the bathroom. His earlier foraging had also told him that the aircon in this place was non-existent, which meant he was definitely making his shower a cold one, but getting the chance to wash away the sweat and grime of the past few days was literally what dreams were made of.

 

He did his best to ignore his body as he washed with a truly genius level of denial. Some of the changes were permanent: tits here to stay, perky little mounds of flesh bigger than a handful with large puffy nipples that seemed to be directly wired to his cock, a stomach that was no longer flat but soft and pudgy, a curve to it like his pregnancies never really ended, and an asshole that was soft and malleable, ready to stretch around a cock or two, or to push out more of those disgusting creatures. It was foreign to him now, no good memories attached, and he didn’t _want_ to dwell on the causes behind the change.

 

Still, not even that was enough to make him get dressed after he stepped out, seeing as how he’d be in bed soon enough and it was hot enough without him putting on any extra layers, so he let himself air dry as he dumped his stuff in the master bedroom and fetched Duke from downstairs, urging him back up the stairs to their room for the night (because like fuck he was gonna be able to carry him). Duke jumped up onto the bed with little prompting, taking the side closest to the window, and he flopped down onto the bed next to him with an indecent groan, not bothering with the duvet. He laughed as Duke immediately sprawled out on top of him, nose nudging his face before he licked his chin. He turned his face away, not wanting doggy slobber in his mouth, and playfully shoved his face away even as Duke did his best to lick him again. He was ticklish as hell by his ears and on his neck, and he was sure that Duke, the bastard, knew that but it was nice to be carefree for a bit and mess around.

 

That is, until Duke’s head dipped lower and his tongue found his nipples, hard and perky like always, and sharp pleasure shot right down his spine to nestle at the base of his dick.

 

“No,” he said, not playing any more, but Duke was implacable, not budging from where he was hovering above him, front legs planted either side of his waist. “Duke, no!” he tried again, but Duke’s head just dipped again as though his hand wasn’t even there and licked over his nipples again, tongue wet and rough and oh so fucking good, and he sobbed, rock hard in seconds.

 

He was still trying to shove him away but Duke was so single-minded about it, alternating between each nipple, rough tongue curling over each one, and he had to turn his head to muffling his shouts in the pillow. It didn’t take long before he’d dropped a hand to his aching cock, slicking it in the precome at the head before jerking it desperately. The hand on Duke head was now curled around the back of it, holding him in place, each pass of his tongue like kindling on the bonfire of his arousal, and in seconds he was yelling, swearing, and coming all over himself.

 

Duke licked him clean, running his tongue over his hand and his stomach until his skin glistened in the moonlight, and then settled down on the bed next to him as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He stared at Duke for a long time, wondering if he should find some other room to bed down for the night, but in the end he curled in on himself at the edge of the bed, back to the wall, and eyed Duke warily until he dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

 

He woke when he felt himself being dragged, and he flailed a little, completely freaked out, because it was still the middle of the fucking night and he was half asleep, but after a moment he realised that it was Duke, and so fear quickly became confusion.

 

“Duke, what--” he started, before he was nudged onto his stomach, and Duke was climbing on top of him -- _mounting_ him, he realised with growing horror -- but before he could drag himself away, or scream, or fight, or _anything,_ he felt teeth clamp onto the back of his neck and he went very very still. They hadn’t broken any skin, but he’d seen what they could do, and he rather liked his throat where it was thank you very much. They tugged at him, and he rose to his hands and knees to follow, tears already welling up in his eyes, breathing coming shaky and fast like he was on the verge of panic. He knew where this was gonna end, though he still didn’t know _why_ since Duke had been his friend for such a long time, but when he tried speaking again, all he got for his troubles was a low growl that reverberated through his body.

 

Duke’s paws landed on his back, and he was crying in earnest now, whispering pleas under his breath, hoping that he’d wake up soon, that he’d find his whole day, month, year, _life_ was just one extended nightmare. Something hot nudged at his hole, and then he was crying out as something large slammed into him, larger than he had ever experienced before, a long slick shaft that felt as wide as a baseball bat, and he had no reprieve before it was dragged out of him and slammed back in again. He could have sworn it was getting larger, swelling as Duke hammered at his ass, growing longer and thicker and fuck, he couldn’t take it, he was gonna split in two, fuck, but his body apparently was well versed on opening up for such a monstrous cock, and he could only make hurt, broken noises as Duke’s cock carved a space out of his insides for itself.

 

Duke was growling lowly, his claws digging into his back, his saliva dripping nonstop onto the back of his neck and down onto his arm, and he had to place one hand out in front of himself to keep himself from being fucked into the back wall. Moonlight hit his arm, hit the black drops sliding slowly down it, and fear made his insides cold.

 

“No,” he moaned, disbelieving, shaking his head as though he could dislodge the truth from it. “No,” he said again, sobbing, but if he thought it was hot before it was nothing compared to the heat that unnatural arousal brought, and he was dripping with sweat and achingly hard in a matter of seconds, trying not to fuck himself back onto that massive dog cock but helpless to stop himself.

 

And Duke was unrelenting, thrusting hard into his ruined asshole, cock large enough to drag back and forth over his prostate, against the walls of his ass. His head dropped, heat or exertion or pleasure too much for him to keep it up, and he could see the way his stomach distended and stretched around the cock inside him, belly rounding out. It was horrific, but he came like a freight train onto the duvet beneath them. He started crying harder.

 

It was after he’d come a third time that he felt something large slamming up against his hole, occasionally catching on the rim before Duke yanked it out again. His ass was already gaping wide open, but whatever it was was huge, much larger than that shaft already inside him, and Duke was determined to get it in too, rutting hard against his ass, ramming in again and again. It caught again, and he shrieked as it was pulled out, feeling like his insides were gonna be pulled out along with it, but with one final thrust it popped in properly and he screamed as Duke came inside him, gallons of thick hot come pouring into his stomach, bloating it out.

 

He went from ‘eaten too much’ to ‘ready to burst’ in a matter of seconds and still it kept on growing as Duke emptied more come into him, and he groaned, sides creaking, as the ache in his gut intensified. His stomach was resting on the bed by the time Duke had finished, but Duke didn’t move and the-- _plug_ or whatever is his ass didn’t go down so he guessed they were stuck together for a while.

 

His ass radiated pain, muscles destroyed and nerves shrieking at him, his entire lower half engulfed by fire, and his arms were trembling under his weight, so he dropped down to one elbow and used his free hand to soothe his sweaty, hurting belly, tears sliding down over his cheeks as Duke panted and growled above him.

 

Eventually the swelling went down, and he waited for Duke to move so he could crawl away and lick his wounds in peace, except it just… never happened.

 

“Duke,” he tried tentatively, edging forward, but then he felt those teeth at his neck again freezing him immediately, and then Duke just started moving, started _thrusting_ again, slowly but gradually picking up speed and force until he was pounding into his abused hole with wet, slick sounds, sending white hot pain and building pleasure through his tired body, and his belly jiggled and sloshed beneath him as his cock grew hard again against the bulging curve of his stomach, and all the begging in the world wouldn't get him to stop. He knew. He tried.

 

He started crying again.

  
  
  
  


He passed out some time through the third round.

  
  
  
  


And woke the next morning still slumped face down on the bed, ass in the air. With a groan he allowed himself to list sideways onto the bed, thankful that his stomach had gone down some time in the night. Duke was passed out next to him, but he couldn’t have moved even if every infected on the east coast was coming for him, everything below his waist just a vast sea of pain, so a fat lot of good that was. And when Duke eventually opened his eyes, only a couple of minutes later, and his gaze locked unerringly onto him, eyes gleaming darkly, fur about his mouth matted with that telltale dark secretion, body corded with muscle, monster cock not quite back in its sheath (or maybe too big to fit now), he thought maybe it was a good thing anyway. He wouldn’t want to be hunted down by whatever Duke had become.

 

Duke yawned, sharp teeth gleaming in the morning light, and then stretched, revealing the patches on his body where the hair was falling away to reveal skin cracked and sore and starting to ooze, and then leaned over to lick at his chin, just like he used to. He held himself still, not daring to breathe even as his heart pounded in his chest and black slick dripped into his body, until Duke finally hopped off the bed and padded out of the room.

 

Breathing too shallow to be normal, he decided to revisit his stance on clothing, and reached for his discarded set by the bed, wrinkling his nose at the thought of putting them back on but sliding back into his t shirt and boxers anyway. He was sweating from just that short amount of movement, room heating up like an oven, which didn’t bode well for the rest of the day, but the alternative wasn’t all that much better and besides, he was used to feel of the damp material clinging to his body.

 

Duke returned just as he snapped his waistband into place, dragging the bag full of supplies behind him, and he didn’t think his spirits could sink any lower but there they went, because he was pretty sure that meant he wouldn’t be leaving the bed for a while.

 

(That he wouldn’t be leaving here ever aga--)

 

His tits were already growing, nipples poking up through the thin material, t shirt not yet straining but definitely more filled out than it was yesterday, and within hours his belly was already poking through the gap between his t shirt and his boxers. By the end of the first day the t shirt only reached over his enlarged breasts, belly too big to be covered and getting bigger still. He started laying on his side, one hand resting on his swollen stomach as it gurgled and grew, a flush to the skin not just from the heat, and groaned quietly to himself, the sensation never getting any better.

 

Around him was the litter of that day’s feast, a wasteland of crumbs and stains and packaging as his ravenous appetite got the better of him. Just him though; either Duke was making sure he had enough sustenance to feed the growing things inside him, or Duke didn’t need to eat anymore, of Duke didn’t need to eat _human_ food anymore, and if he was honest, he couldn’t say which one freaked him the fuck out the most.

 

Duke left occasionally, but otherwise all Duke did do was sit and watch him, eyes trained on him-- or rather, on the swell of his belly, occasionally leaning across to nose along the curve of it, pressing into the hard surface.

 

By the end of the second day, something started pushing back.

 

It was around about that time that his willpower gave out.

 

His stomach was huge, so big and tight and it felt so good to stroke his hand along the wide curve, skin distending under his palm as the brood he was carrying chased after it, his belly a wide expanse of nerves that sent pleasure singing through him with every pass of his hand. Half of his mind was curled up in horror, disgusted and terrified of what was happening, but the dominant half couldn't keep his hands off his changing body, massaging the soft, aching breasts straining at his damp, sweaty t shirt, twisting and stroking and pulling at his nipples in that familiar motion to grant himself some relief, while the other hand tucked the waistband of his boxers under his balls and jerked his dick against the round underside of his belly until he came and came and came, sweat pouring from his body.

 

But it was fine, because Duke was there to lick his hand and belly clean, to tease his nipples until he was sobbing and make him come when he couldn't reach his dick, to rub that rough, flat tongue over his sore balls and then his gaping open hole, and then finally to mount him again, him hands and knees in the middle of the bed, asshole stretched wide around that monster cock that he'd begged for, one hand clutching at his ever growing belly that was _bouncing_ with Duke’s thrusts, back arched under the weight of it, until he was knotted again and filled to the brim with his come, tears and sweat indistinguishable on his face.

 

His stomach was almost translucent when it was time to give birth, skin too thin and painfully tight, riddled with wide bands of stretch marks. He was wheezing constantly too, from the hot, stuffy air in the room, heavy with the scent of sex, to the mass of his stomach pressing down on his lungs, which might also account for his delirious, dizzy state.  Everything was a little soft and blurry around him when his water broke, sticky green liquid that gushed from his ass, and the bedsheets, already gross with sweat and crusted come, were dirtied anew. Under his hands his belly rippled with contractions, and inside him was a frenzy of movement at the parasites fought to push their way out of his body.

 

Next to him Duke panted with excitement, tongue hanging out, tail wagging hard, and when he started to push Duke rose up on top of him, front paws on his belly, pressing Duke’s considerable weight into his stomach as though to push them out faster. The pressure was excruciating, like he was about to burst, but he still came when the first parasite slid up his body to gorge itself on his breast and the second one crowned, long body a delicious pressure against his prostate.  

 

And so it went, excruciating pain and non stop waves of pleasure, an unending number of glistening parasites pushing their way out of his weakened body to feast on the thick black secretion that let down from his engorged breasts and large, dark nipples. It took a while before he realised that his body was empty, no more creatures to push out, stomach back to its chubby rounded shape, that the pain had ceased and that all was left were the aftershocks of pleasure, the little jolts from hungry mouths sucking on his nipples. The bed was covered with them, _he_ was covered with them, all in various states of growth, fat, slimy creatures all vying to drink from him, nosing curiously around his body. He supposed that with no humans nearby they weren't in any rush to go out and find hosts (though why they never turned on him was a mystery for the ages) but he was kinda glad about that. The sea of dead bodies, dripping pestilence and decay, rising like puppets jerked to life… yeah, the last two times were enough.

 

He fell asleep, weak, exhausted, with them still glutting themselves on him. He woke up with Duke dragging him into position before his cock split him open, parasites hanging from his chest.

 


End file.
